Life on Earth
by Phoenix300
Summary: aelita has been materialized and is adapting to all the new thing and wonders there are on earth. hust some key events which she has to learn or experience. J&A and some U


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Code Lyoko **

**note: in this story aelita is wearing her season 2 outfit uless i state otherwise and all the others are too. if you have any suggestions or requests ofevents you want me to write then please send them to me in a message. stroy edited to make it easier to read.**

* * *

Jeremy and the gang slowly entered the factory most of them very excited.

Jeremy kept asking the others "are you sure we haven't forgotten to do something."

And the other would keep saying "no we haven't." But he still insisted on going through everything as they went down the elevator. It was the day they were going to materialize Aelita and bring her to earth to live a new life and settle down but they had to do a lot of preparations first and Jeremy didn't want anything to go wrong. the elevator opened and they walked out into the lab.

Then Ulrich burst out "look Jeremy stop worrying. We've done all we can and we can't do any more till she's here. That's what we should be concentrating on at the moment"

"You're right I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to go wrong I mean there's a lot of new skills she's going to have to learn without us making it harder." Jeremy said sitting down As Aelita's face popped up on the screen and said "making what harder?"

"Nothing don't worry. So are you in the tower?" Jeremy said looking round.

Aelita smiled and said "yep and I'm all ready for my materialization."

Jeremy then inserted the disk and said "ok I'm setting up the program now. Stand in the middle of the tower."

Soon Jeremy had the program all set up and said "ready Aelita."

And he heard Aelita's voice say "ready." Ulrich and Yumi had a hand on each of his shoulders for support as he entered the program and said "ok here we go. Code Earth!"

They all gathered round the scanner as they heard it starting up all huddles together with fingers crossed. Then the scanner opened and Aelita was lying on the floor of the scanner squinting in the light.

"Jeremy?" she said looking at him with eyes half squinting

"Yes it's me. Welcome to earth. You're new home." Jeremy said in calmly. Then the others all burst into cheered and patted Jeremy on the back as Aelita got to her feet holding onto the side of the scanner for support.

"She's still in shock from the materialization. Give her a minute." Jeremy said still watching her wobbly standing.

Then Ulrich put an arm round Yumi and said "come on guys lets leave these to alone for a bit. Jeremy's been waiting for this well over a year." And Odd and Yumi both nodded at the same time and went to the elevator.

"Hey Jeremy well be in the lab ok." Ulrich said And Jeremy replied "ok." Back not looking away from Aelita as the elevator doors closed.

Aelita was now standing without holding onto the scanner and looking round the room a bit stunned still.

"Don't worry you'll get used to breathing and feeling very quickly." He said still watching her quite breathless even though he hadn't been running. Then Aelita went round running her finger tips over everything testing how everything felt. She even stopped and ran her hand through her hair and over her skin feeling everything she could. Then Jeremy slowly put his hand on her shoulder which made her jump.

"You ok?" he said in a soothing voice and after a moment of feeling Jeremy's hand to see if it was different she said "no. I'm better than ok. I'm alive." And Jeremy sighed a sigh of relief and took his hand off her shoulder. Then Aelita seemed to notice she wasn't wearing her old cloths from Lyoko finally and started looking and feeling her new cloths.

"I know there different but its more like what girls wear on earth. Do you like them?"

"There….different." Aelita replied after a moment of looking at her top.

"You'll get used to them, trust me." He said smiling at her.

Aelita smiled back and said "there are so many new things to learn here."

"And there loads more than you're cloths to learn out there." He said chuckling to himself.

"I can't wait. But it's thanks to you I even have this chance to live." She said looking at min And Jeremy said blushing slightly "well… it wasn't all me. I had some help from…" but was interrupted when Aelita flung her arms round him and after a moment of surprise he put his arms round Aelita and they laughed quietly together.

When they finally finished and Aelita let go of him Jeremy said "come on the others will want to see you as well." And she followed him into the elevator and pushed the button. Aelita was amazed at the doors as they closed but was startled when she felt them going up. Then the doors opened and she gasped to see a whole different room and the other standing there waiting for her. Then Jeremy got out of the elevator and Aelita followed looking back wondering how he did that. But an arm round her made her jump as Odd put his arm round her and said

"So how do you find it? Good?" Odd said putting an arm round Aelita.

"She's only seen two rooms of the factory." Ulrich said

"I like everything so far. And thank you for giving me the chance at a proper life." Aelita said smiling but still looking round the lab. Ulrich then put his arm round Yumi again and said "you know its moments like this that make it all worth wile."

"yea I think you're right." Yumi said watching Aelita.

Then Odd took his arm off Aelita and Jeremy said "we've set you up at the school as a border if that's ok, that way we can be with you 24 hours and help you when you need it."

"That's great, thanks." Aelita replied cheerfully

"We better be getting back if we want to make dinner." Odd said rubbing his stomach. The others all nodded and they all got into the elevator again.

Aelita looked at them all confused and said "dinner?"

"Eating basically. Don't worry you'll love It." Odd said as Jeremy pushed the button.

"And if you don't get it at first we've got the human vacuum over there to show you plenty of eating." Ulrich said and they all laugh accept Aelita who said "what's a vacuum?"

"Never mind. Ill tell you later." Ulrich said as they finished laughing. Then they came out in the factory.

Aelita looked round for a moment amazed and soon said "wow!...it's…"

"Big?" Odd said finished her sentence for her.

"Yea." Aelita said quietly looking round

Jeremy waited for Aelita to finish looking round first before he said to the others "we'll take the long way home." And so they left the factory with the others following Jeremy and Aelita who were holding hands at that point. Yumi and Ulrich looked at them smiling and then looked at each over for a second before holding hands themselves.

Aelita walked very slow looking at everything they passed and feeling some thing that interested her in which case they stopped all together. Then as they went down the path by a road a car went passed which made Aelita scream and fling her arms round Jeremy holding onto him.

Jeremy then said in a half choke "it's just…a car. It won't hurt…you" and after a moment Aelita let go.

As they were passing the park Aelita was getting tired and said "can we stop for a moment."

"Yea of course." Jeremy said And Aelita sat down on the path where she was standing a moment ago. Jeremy sighed and picked her back up again.

"You might want to sit on the bench over here."

"Why?" she said looking confused at him as he lead her over to a bench by her arm "it never was a problem on Lyoko?"

"Well you don't want to get dirty do you." He said as they both sat down.

Then Aelita said a bit annoyed "I'm not dirty."

Jeremy quickly corrected himself and said "no not like that I mean…anyone will get dirty if they sit down on the path. On Lyoko you couldn't get dirty and so you never had to wash because you couldn't smell."

"So when do you have to wash here." Aelita said now interested.

"Every morning and night before you go to bed." Jeremy said as if reciting it.

"Every night!" she said looking surprised

"Yea, anyway if you're all right now we better be getting back to school, we don't want to miss dinner." Jeremy said standing up and then offered a hand to Aelita to help her up but she just looked at it confused at what he wanted so he just grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Then Ulrich said still holding Yumi's hand "you guys go on I'm gunner walk Yumi back to her house."

"Ok but don't be late for dinner." Odd said And Ulrich said as he walked off with Yumi "ill try not too."

as evening drew in they were walking through the school gates and stopped had to stop as Aelita looked round at all the buildings.

"Well here we are. What do you think?" Jeremy said smiling at Aelita.

She looked round silent for a moment before saying "it's dark here."

"That's just because its night. Come on we better get some dinner before there's none left." Odd said as he set off towards the cafeteria So they followed him to the cafeteria.

"Night?" Jeremy looked round and saw Aelita looking at him puzzled again.

"It's to do with the fact that the earth is round and spins. So half the earth is facing the sun and half the earth is not and as it spins we go from light to dark or as we call it day to night." Jeremy said again as if reciting it from a book.

Aelita smiled and said "oh I get it so were not facing the sun now and that's why it's dark."

"Yea that's it." Jeremy said as they entered the cafeteria. Jeremy got Aelita's for her and they went to sit down at a free table. There weren't as many people in there now which helped. Then Jeremy and Odd tucked in but Aelita looked at her food a bit confused.

Jeremy looked over and said "oh sorry Aelita look like this." And he showed her and began to explain how you chew it and then swallow it using you're tong. Then Ulrich entered the cafeteria looking on top of the world and got his dinner and came to sit down.

"There now you try." Jeremy said pointing to her food. Aelita stabbed a bit on her fork and looked at it for a second before she put it in her mouth and began to chew it. When she swallowed it she coughed for a moment and then smiled.

"I like eating." And she started eating more.

"You see I told you, you would." Odd said still eating as if he hadn't had a meal in days.

Then Odd said clearing his mouth "so what you so happy about Ulrich?"

"Nothing don't worry." He said in a half daydream.

"I would ask what happened when you walked Yumi back but I doubt you would tell me." Odd said laughing and carried on eating. Odd went through what Ulrich and Jeremy left over and Aelita went through all of her dinner but it took a wile. Then when they had pudding once again Odd went through all of the leftovers except for Aelita who made such a mess with hers but she enjoyed it. After they had finished and the cafeteria was nearly empty Jeremy looked at Aelita and laughed for a moment.

"Aelita you're making a mess."

She looked up at him and said "what? What's wrong?" As Jeremy got a napkin.

"Hold still." And began wiping all of the food off around her mouth and she lust sat there still and let him do it but wasn't so sure why.

Then Odd said to Ulrich "the next thing you know she will call him dad." And they laughed as Jeremy glared at Odd.

Then they left the cafeteria and went to the office to say she had arrived. The headmaster greeted her and Jim went with her to show her where her room was. After e showed her Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd offered to help her get settled in and so he let them and went to get on with other jobs that needed doing. Jeremy sat down and explained what everything was in the room and after he finished Aelita was bouncing up and down on her bed.

"I like my bed." She said still bouncing up and down cheerfully.

"its for sleeping not for jumping, but then again Odd never worked that out." Ulrich said leaning on the doorframe and Jeremy laughed.

"Hey what did you say about me." Odd said coming in. Then Aelita stopped as sissy came passed the room and stopped in the doorway.

"Oh what's this? A new member to the happy group, so what you're name now." Sissy said with a smug grin on her face

And Aelita smiled at sissy and said "Aelita."

"So do you always hang around with boys." She said still looking round at the others.

"Except for Yumi yea" Aelita said enjoying the conversation. Sissy laughed and done a mimicking voice of Aelita and went. Then Aelita just looked at Jeremy confused.

"Don't worry about her. She's just jealous." Ulrich said watching sissy walk down the hall.

"Jealous of what?" Aelita said looking confused about what just happened.

"It's a long story." Ulrich said looking back at Aelita.

Then a wile later Ulrich said "well were going to get ready for bed. Maybe it would be better for her to just get changed and get into bed; we can show her how to have a shower tomorrow."

"Yea ok you guys go on." Jeremy said sitting on the beds with Aelita And Odd and Ulrich left the room. then Aelita sat down and began to try and take her boots off but couldn't work it out so Jeremy went over to help But ended up in helping her take nearly everything of hers off except for the bra and knickers so Jeremy was bright red all the way through helping her get her pyjamas on. He also made sure the door was closed securely. Then Aelita became interested in her new pyjamas and kept itching round her socks. Then she got into bed like Jeremy said earlier and got comfy.

"so how do people get to sleep." She said looking up at Jeremy smiling.

Jeremy sat down on the edge of the bed and said "well, try thinking about all the things new that you learnt today and all the things you're going to learn like washing and so many places to see like…" but Aelita was already curled up sleeping so he quietly went to the door and took one last look at her sleeping before he closed the door thinking to himself _she's here, she's really here .Jeremy you geniuses._


End file.
